


[Podfic] Dr. Horrible: Part Two

by twtd



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Dr Horrible isn't happy with how things turned out, but neither is Hammer
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Dr. Horrible: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dr Horrible: Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399691) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



> Thank you to meridian_rose for having blanket permission!

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the VoiceTeam 2020 competition!


End file.
